Tires are essential parts for each type of vehicle apparatus, a tire comprises an outer layer portion and a flexible portion; the outer layer portion and the flexible portion are respectively configured as annular shapes, and the outer layer portion is arranged around outside of the flexible portion and contacts with the ground directly when the tire is rolling.
As a flexible deformation body, the flexible portion is provided with a chamber which is arranged around the flexible portion; after the chamber is inflated, the tire can be ensured to keep a flexible state and withstand relatively big dynamic load along the radial direction, thereby ensuring the requirement of high-speed run. However, the flexible portion in the prior art is merely provided with a single chamber; when the outer layer portion is punctured and pierced by an external object, the entire chamber would be connected with the outside and hence air leakage would happen, and the flexible performance of the flexible portion would be extremely weakened. Therefore, during the rolling process, the tire can hardly withstand relatively big dynamic load along the radial direction to meet the requirement of high-speed run, and the entire tire would be prone to be damaged and scraped so that it is unable to use, which may significantly affect the service life and performance of the tire.